poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Become an Animal Warrior
Next Day All the Robot Monkey are here for their Exam, and then Curious has arrived Chiro: Monkey Teams. Today you will be examined for the Mark of Warriors. Not one but four of the Animal warriors chosen stand here as candidates... but this is neither a competition or a battle for supremacy- not a test of wills, but a test of heart. All of you may prevail, or neither. But I so sure our friend... Master Erapus, my former teacher, who call me to become a teacher for 3 years fall short of the mark. And I'm sure you're ready. All: Yes. Chiro: Let's the Exam begin. Then Light Sphered has appeared and then someone is control it by the darkness, then monkey teams are fighting it, and Sparx is helping them Sparx: Don't worry. I can handle this. Nova: No. You have to go back to your room. Sparx: I don't care. I wanted you guys to become a Warrior. Nova: But... Antauri: He can handle himself. Beside, he defeated all the Formless even the Enemies, 3 years ago. Nova: Alright. Just don't get hurt. Sparx: I won't. After the defeating the Light Sphered Chiro: Great job, Monkey Team. I don't know, what's happen to them from those darkness, but one must keep still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was a cool test, one I chose to let unfold. Which bring us to your next trail. Then Antauri, Otto, Nova and Gibson are facing each other Chiro: Now then, Antauri, Otto, Gibson and Nova, the four of you will face each other in combat. Remember this, there is no winners- only a truth, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed. Now! They are fighting each other for the exam, and then Antauri has darkness on his hand, and someone is looking at him After the fight Chiro: I think we have deliberated and reached a decision. Nova, Otto, Gibson, Antuari, you all performed commendably. However, only Nova, Otto and Gibson has shown the Mark of Warrior. All: (Gasp) Chiro: Antuari (Sigh) you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check. And my... master, doesn't want me to let you pass the test. But, there is always next time. I'm so sorry, Antuari. Nova, Otto, Gibson, as our newest Animal Warriors, you are entitled to certain knowledge that my master told me. Please wait here for further instruction. He left and the Monkey saw Antuari look down Sparx: Antuari? Gibson: Are you alright? Antuari: The darkness.... where did it came from? Someone is watching the Robot Monkey and he left ????: Why do you want from Sparx? ???? 2: Because he didn't cut it. Somebody's gotta break that monkey in. ????: Not here, you won't. I have to keep up appearances. It's a Skeleton Monkey who looks like a Formless ????: I knew that. He just needs a little talk to leave this planet. They all left, back to the Monkey Team, Antuari: I think... I need to meditate. He left the Super Robot